The present disclosure relates to a tight-shale oil production system, and more particularly to a down-hole compact liquid rocket engine style combustor production tool.
There is significant commercial interest in the recovery of methane gas from shale since the technological advancements in horizontal drilling and hydraulic fracturing have extended the domestic supply of natural gas within the United States of America. Although tight shale gas deposits are economically viable for commercial development, the technology to produce crude oil from tight-shale “source rock” formations using hydraulic fracking methods continue to be developed.
Previous methods have used relatively simple reservoir flooding with low temperature acids, oxygen and water (for in-situ kerogen/oil combustion outside of the injection well), or low temperature carbon dioxide gas. These methods may not be economical.